Reactions
by Lily975
Summary: Ever wonder what the other Titans thought of Robin and Star getting together in Trouble in Tokyo? RobStar, Flinx. [Now complete!]
1. Chapter 1

**Reactions**

Speedy was bored. There was nothing to do! Awkward-lad and Queen Bee were arguing (which was a nice change for once, he was usually the one Bumblebee was mad at) and Más y Ménos were playing with their new Lego boxes.

Speedy turned on the TV, and for some reason there was a news report from Japan!

"The Teen Titans have once again saved the day, internationally!"

There was live video footage of the Titans receiving medals, and Speedy looked at Robin oddly. There was something off about him...then he saw it. HE AND STAR WERE HOLDING HANDS!

"Oh my god, guys, look at this!" Speedy shouted to the other Titans. They rushed over to the TV screen in time to see Robin kiss Star on the cheek.

"Eeeee! It's so CUTE!" squealed Bumblebee. She was a girl after all. Aqualad Smiled knowingly, commenting, "It's about time!" The twins had no idea what was going on. Bumblebee said, "Robin and Star are together! They're dating!" The twins' faces looked shocked. "Señora Starfire! No!" They started sobbing, and Bumblebee had to calm them down with tacos.

"Let's call 'em and say congrats!" Speedy suggested. They all agreed.

"Hello?" Beast Boy came up on the screen, oddly surrounded by Japanese fan girls. "Hiya guys!"

"Umm, BB? Why are you surrounded by girls?" Speedy asked awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm popular here - well, not as popular as Star. You should've seen Robin's face when a group of guys hit on her! Oh, and in case you didn't know, they're official now!"

"Nice. Bet they were happy about that." Bumblebee added. "Do you think we could talk to Robin or Star right now?

"Uh, sure. That is," he looked at them slyly, "Unless they're busy!"

The screen turned to Robin, who has a big smile on his face. "Hey Speedy. What's up?"

Speedy smirked. "I could ask the same with you!"

Robin blushed again. "Errr, yeah...um...me and Star...kinda got together...yeah. "

Starfire stuck her head into the screen, "Hello friends! Have you heard of the wonderful news? Me and Robin are -"

"Hey Star, I think they know already." Robin interrupted. He smiled at her. "But if you want, go ahead and tell them again."

Starfire grinned. "We defeated Brushogun's monster, but I was trapped in the one of the pools of ink, and Robin pulled me out and we kissed!" She giggled at the last part.

"Umm, yeah...Hey! Look at the time - gotta go do our interviews! Bye!" Robin said quickly, and the screen went black.

"Heh," Speedy smirked. "He has it good for Star!"

"Hey! I know!" Bumblebee cried out suddenly. "Let's tell Kid Flash and Jinx about this!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kid Flash and Jinx**

Kid Flash was chilling on his couch while Jinx made sandwiches...well, technically he was popping over from time to time to get ingredients and stuff.

He sat back down on the couch when his Titans Communicator went off.

"What now? The Brotherhood's back?" Jinx demanded, running into the living room of Kid Flash's apartment.

"I don't know, Jinxie. I have no idea!" Kid Flash replied worriedly.

ZAP! Jinx hexed him. "DON'T CALL ME JINXIE!" Jinx screamed.

"Ouch. Fine. How about baby?" Kid Flash suggested. ZAP!

"Sweetheart?" ZAP!

"My little cupcake?" ZAP ZAPPITY ZAP ZAP!

"Ok, ok. Jeez. Lets just see what they need."

He opened the communicator to see Bumblebee grinning at him. "What's up KF? How you 'n Jinx doing?"

"Fine, thanks. Whatcha call for?"

"Big news. STARFIRE AND ROBIN ARE GOING OUT!"

"Finally! They've crushed on each other for years!"

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up," Jinx cut in. "Starfire is that alien chick, right?"

"Yup. She's a big hero." Kid Flash responded, still gloating.

Then in that case, we should tell the other Honorary Titans!" Jinx exclaimed.

He kissed her forehead. "You, my dear, are a genius." ZAP! "Ow!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Honorary Titans, Kole and Gnarrk**

Kole was putting some fruit on the table for Gnarrk when her Titans Communicator rang. She called out, "Gnarrk! The Titans are calling! They might be in trouble again!" Gnarrk bounded over, and she opened the communicator. Kid Flash was grinning at them, with Jinx next to him. O the split-screen call, she also saw Argent, Hot Spot, Pantha, and Jericho.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kole called out.

"Hello, fellow Titans! Welcome to Titans TV Central, with your host, the Scarlett Speedster himself, Kid Flash!" KF shouted in a TV announcer voice.

Jinx cut in, "Get ON with it already!"

KF pouted. "Fine. We are pleased to announce that Robin and Starfire have officially gotten together!"

Stunned silence, and then a huge cheer.

"It's about time they got together! They've liked each other for years!" Hot Spot yelled gleefully.

"Very nice! They will be good together." Argent called out.

"The Boy Wonder is good in a fight. The alien girl is too. Pantha thinks they will be good together." Pantha said confidently.

Jericho just smiled. He never talked.

**Well, that's chapter 3. I think that was pathetically short. Hopefully my next one will be longer. Next will be about Starfire and Robin finding out!**

**A super big thank you to anyone who reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Robin and Starfire**

Robin and Star were relaxing upstage on a ginormous couch, while the rest of the Titans were eating (Cyborg), being surrounded by fan girls (Beast Boy), or reading (Raven).

Suddenly, Robin's Titans Communicator rang. He picked it up, and opened it to see Kole. "Oh, hi Kole. Whatcha need?"

She smiled, "I just wanted to congratulate you on getting with Star."

He looked at her, shocked. "Where did you hear about that!?"

She replied offhandedly, "Oh, Kid Flash told me. Along with the rest of the Honorary Titans."

Robin growled. "We'll, nice talking to you. I gotta go. Bye."

He turned to Star, who was laying in his lap. "Star, we gotta problem. KF's been telling EVERYONE that we got together!"

She looked up at him, eyes flashing. "That is an invasion of privacy, is it not?"

Robin nodded furiously.

"Then they shall be punished!" Star decided. She grabbed Robin's hand and flew him in the direction of Kid Flash's apartment.

**The next chapter will be about what happens when Starfire and Robin confront Kid Flash. Wow, I didn't think this story would make it this far!**

**Review and I will love you forever!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Kid Flash and Jinx Again**

**All right, here's the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

Kid Flash was eating dinner with Jinx, complimenting each other on their hard and successful work today (more like KF was complimenting Jinx, and Jinx was alternating between hexing him and blushing) when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Kid Flash told Jinx. "You can keep eating."

He opened to see a furious Robin and Starfire, Star's eyes glowing, and Robin's fists clenched.

"I believe you have invaded our privacy!" Star shouted furiously.

Kid Flash stuttered, "Well, I...um...ya see, we kinda...uh..."

Robin glared at him. "Since you just couldn't keep that oversized mouth of yours shut, I've decided that Star will get to punish you - without starbolts, of course, but using her alien strength." He smirked at the last part.

Kid Flash looked at Star nervously, who was cracking her knuckles and floating in the air. "Hey, maybe we could sit down and find a compromise-"

BAM! WHAM! SMACKITY SMACK SMACK!

Jinx took a peek into the living room, but immediately winced and ran back into the kitchen.

WHACK! CRACK! BAM! "Ow ow ow ow!" KABOOM!

With that, Star turned on her heel and left, Robin right after her.

Kid Flash lay groaning in the ground. "Note to self: never invade Robin or Star's privacy. EVER!"

**Whew! I finally finished! Thanks again to everyone who commented and supported me! I love you all! Please read and review!**


End file.
